The present invention relates to a vehicle information collection method and system used to collect vehicle information and to categorize it at an information center so as to provide services.
There is a system that allows information on a vehicle (i.e., vehicle information) to be collected by an on-board terminal, and categorized in an information center, whereby the categorized results are used for traffic information service, vehicle trouble diagnostic service and vehicle non-life service.
In the traffic information service, vehicle speed and current position are collected by the an-board terminal and categorized at an information center, thereby generating information on traffic congestion and transmitting it to the on-board terminal.
In the trouble diagnostic service of a vehicle disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 05-332888, information on the statuses of a vehicle such as vehicle speed, engine speed and accelerator opening angle is obtained from the on-board terminal and is categorized at the information center, whereby the results of diagnosis are transmitted to the vehicle.
Japanese International Patent Publication No. Hei 11-511581 discloses a vehicle non-life service wherein information on the statuses of a vehicle such as the vehicle speed, current position and azimuth angle speed is obtained from the on-board terminal and is categorized at the information center to analyze the rate of traffic accidents and to determine the insurance premium, whereby insurance premium discount service is provided to a vehicle characterized by a low rate of accidents.